gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Michael Bolton
Michael Bolton (*26. Februar 1953 in New Haven, Connecticut), eigentlich Michael Bolotin, ist ein US-amerikanischer Popmusiker. In Glee stellt er sich in der zehnten Folge der sechsten Staffel, Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester, selbst dar. Biografie Bis 2008 war Bolton mit der englischen Schauspielerin Nicollette Sheridan ("Desperate Housewives") liiert. Am 26. August 2008 gab eine Sprecherin der Schauspielerin dem US-Magazin "People" gegenüber bekannt, dass der Sänger und die Schauspielerin ihre Verlobung, bestehend seit 2005, im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen aufgelöst haben. Sie waren bereits von 1992 an für fünf Jahre ein Paar. Bolton ist Vater dreier Töchter und Großvater von zwei Enkeltöchtern und einem Enkelsohn. Am 27. September 2012 hatte Bolton einen Gastauftritt in der Premiere der 10. Staffel der Sitcom "Two and a Half Men" als er selbst, ebenso in der 2., 13. und der 14. Folge der 12. Staffel. Musikalischer Werdegang Bolton hat seine Erfolge als Solosänger im Genre Easy Listening erreicht. Dabei bezeichnet man in den Vereinigten Staaten seine Art und Weise, Rockballaden zu interpretieren, als Blue-Eyed Soul. Bereits mit 15 Jahren nahm er seine erste Single auf. In den späten 1970er Jahren trat er unter seinem Geburtsnamen mit einer Heavy-Metal-Band namens "Black Jack" auf, der auch der Gitarrist Bruce Kulick angehörte, der später bei Kiss spielte. Ab 1983 machte er Aufnahmen als Michael Bolton. 1987 hatte er seinen nationalen und 1988 seinen internationalen Durchbruch. Er trat unter anderem mit Plácido Domingo, Luciano Pavarotti, Renée Fleming, Patti Labelle, Ray Charles, Percy Sledge, Wynonna Judd, B. B. King und Helene Fischer auf. Seine größten Hits waren seine beiden US-Nummer-eins-Hits How Am I Supposed to Live Without You (1989) sowie seine Version von When a Man Loves a Woman (1991) und die Gold-Single Said I Loved You … But I Lied (1993). 1997 sang er zu dem Disney-Zeichentrickfilm "Hercules" das Titellied I Can Go the Distance, das für einen Oscar nominiert wurde. Bolton coverte zahlreiche Lieder und arbeitete als Songwriter für andere Künstler, u.a. schrieb er für Barbra Streisand, KISS, Kenny Rogers, Kenny G, Cher, Peabo Bryson und Patti Labelle. Als Co-Autor arbeitete er mit Bob Dylan, Babyface Diane Warren u.a. Diskografie Alben *1975: Michael Bolotin (als Michael Bolotin) *1976: Every Day of My Life (als Michael Bolotin) *1983: Michael Bolton *1985: Everybody’s Crazy *1987: The Hunger *1989: Soul Provider *1991: Time, Love and Tenderness *1992: Timeless: The Classics *1993: The One Thing *1996: This Is the Time – The Christmas Album *1997: All That Matters *1997: Christmas in Vienna IV /Merry Christmas from Vienna *1998: My Secret Passion – The Arias *1999: Timeless – The Classics Vol. 2 *2002: Only a Woman Like You *2003: Vintage *2005: Til the End of Forever *2006: Bolton Swings Sinatra: The Second Time Around *2009: One World One Love *2011: Gems: The Duets Collection *2014: Ain’t No Mountain High Enough: A Tribute to Hitsville U.S.A. Kompilationen *1991: The Early Years *1995: Greatest Hits: 1985–1995 *1996: Thinking of You *1999: Michael Bolotin – Every Day of My Life (als Michael Bolotin) *2000: Warm and Tender Love *2001: Love Songs *2002: The Essential *2005: The Very Best of Michael Bolton *2009: The Ultimate *2011: Gems – The Very Best Of Singles *1975: Your Love (als Michael Bolotin) *1983: Fool’s Game *1985: Everybody’s Crazy *1987: That’s What Love Is All About *1987: The Hunger *1987: The Genuine Budman *1988: (Sittin’ On) The Dock of the Bay *1988: Wait On Love *1989: Soul Provider *1989: How Am I Supposed to Live Without You *1990: How Can We Be Lovers *1990: When I’m Back on My Feet Again *1990: Georgia on My Mind *1991: Love Is a Wonderful Thing *1991: Time, Love & Tenderness *1991: When a Man Loves a Woman *1991: Quiet Storm Sampler (EP) *1992: White Christmas *1992: Missing You Now *1992: Steel Bars *1992: To Love Somebody *1992: Drift Away *1993: Reach Out I’ll Be There *1993: Said I Loved You … But I Lied *1994: Soul of My Soul *1994: Completely *1994: Lean on Me *1995: This River *1995: Ain’t Got Nothing If You Ain’t Got Love *1995: Can I Touch You … There? *1995: A Love so Beautiful *1996: Fool for Love (Requiem pour un fou) (mit Johnny Hallyday) *1996: Love Is the Power *1996: Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht *1996: I Found Someone *1997: A Merry Christmas *1997: Go the Distance *1997: The Best of Love *1998: Safe Place from the Storm *1998: Nessun dorma *1999: Sexual Healing *1999: A Whiter Shade of Pale *2002: Only a Woman Like You *2002: Dance with Me *2003: When I Fall in Love *2009: Murder My Heart *2009: Just One Love *2011: I’m Not Ready (feat. Delta Goodrem) *2011: Jack Sparrow *2014: Ain’t Nothing Like the Real Thing (mit Sam Bailey) *2014: Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (feat. Leona Lewis) Videos *1990: Soul Provider – The Videos *1992: Soul and Passion *1992: This Is Michael Bolton *1995: Greatest Hits: The Videos 1985–1995 *2005: The Essential *2005: Best of Michael Bolton Live *2010: Live at the Royal Albert Hall Glee Staffel Vier In Vom Finden der Liebe wird von Brittany enthüllt, dass er der Vater von Robin Sylvester ist. Staffel Fünf In Trio wird er von Sue erwähnt, die erzählt, dass, als er sie schwängerte, er seinen alten Freund anrief und ihn um den Gefallen bat, Saxophon zu spielen, um ihn zu entspannen, damit er seinen kompletten Stimmumfang nutzen konnte, was wiederum sie besänftigte. Staffel Sechs thumb|Michael bestreitet, Sue zu kennenIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester wird Michael von Geraldo Rivera, der Sue bezüglich seiner Doku über sie interviewt, darauf angesprochen, dass er der Vater ihrer Tochter Robin sei. Während Sue bei der Behauptung bleibt, ist über ein Video zu sehen, wie Michale es abstreitet und sagt, dass er Sue nicht kannte, bis sie diese Behauptungen aufgestellt hat. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S6